Expecting
by Rasurie-ru
Summary: Konan finds out she is pregnant and trying to out away to tell Pain that she is pregnant. Chapter Two Posted.
1. prequel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Expecting

Summery: Konan finds out she is pregnant and trying to out away to tell Pain that she is pregnant.

Authors Note: This takes place before Pain's Daughter.

Characters couples: PainxKonan

Prequel

Konan was in the bathroom room looking at the pregnancy test. Throw away the third pregnancy test away looking down at the ground wondering why this happened at a time like this. Then her eyes glared at the trash that held the pregnancy test that tells her she is pregnant.

_How am I going to tell Pain that he is going to be a father_ Konan thought to herself.

Konan walked out of the bathroom to hers and Pain's bedroom getting ready to go out and look for members to join the akatsuki. Konan started to cry a little wondering how she is going to tell Pain this. She walked out of the bedroom went to go to Pain to tell him she is ready to leave.

She found him outside waiting for her. Pain turns and looks at her.

"Are you ready to go?" Pain asked.

"Yes I'm ready." Konan said to Pain.

Pain nodded his head soon they are off on their mission looking for new members to join.

_This is so hard why can't I tell Pain that we are going to have a baby_ Konan thought to herself.

Pain looked at Konan noticing something is wrong. "Konan dear is their something wrong?" Pain asked.

"No I'm fine." Konan said to Pain.

Pain looked at her knowing she was not okay but let it go for now he knows she will tell him anyway.

End of Prequel

Chapter one coming soon

Tell me what you think of this so far. I know the grammar may not be as good as narmal the next time it will be better. Please Review.


	2. First Member

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Authors note: This is before Pain's Daughter.

Expecting

Chapter one: First Member

Konan was walking down the hallway looking for Pain to tell him something. She found him in their bedroom. When she opened the door Pain looked to see who it was.

"Hey dear." Pain said as he was looking for something.

"I need to tell you something." Konan said.

As he was looking for something he spoke. "Can it wait I'm busy." Pain said to his wife.

"No it can't." She said.

Pain sighed as he finally found what he was looking for. "I'm sorry but Madara wants to talk about the akatsuki. He has ideas on who he thinks might be perfect members." He said as he walked out of the room.

"It can't wait Nagato." Konan said.

Pain looked back at her. "Please let it go for now." Pain said as he closed the door.

Konan sighed looking at the closed the door._ What to do now_Konan thought to herself.

* * *

Pain walked down the halls to his office where Madara was waiting for him he closed the door walked up to his desk and hand something to Madara.

"Here are the papers on good ninja's." Pain said.

Madara looked at them carefully. "Yea this one here Sasori looks like a good choice." He said smiling.

Pain took the piece of paper from him and looked at it. "Yea he would be a good one. Should I and Konan go get him?" Pain asked.

"Yes you should and remember they have to think you are the leader." Madara said.

Pain nodded his head got up from his chair to look for Konan. He found her still in their bedroom he walked up to her.

"Dear we need to go and get are first member." Pain said as he started pull her a in hug. She hugged him back.

"Okay." Konan said. _Guess I will have to wait until later today to tell him _Konan thought to herself.

They walked until they were out of the hideout. It taken the hours to get to where their first member was located they saw a red head that was just standing there.

"Are the man that they call Sasori of the red sand?" Pain asked.

"Yes why do you want." Sasori asked.

"Would you like to join the Akatsuki?" the orange haired man asked.

"Why do you ask me that?" Sasori asked.

"You look very strong and we need strong members to serve." Pain said.

Sasori looked at him before speaking. "What do I get in return?" he asked.

"You get paid, place to stay, food, water and etc." Pain said to the red head.

"Okay I will join." Sasori said.

"Good come with us." Pain said as he started to walk back to the base.

End of Chapter One

Chapter two Coming Soon


	3. Second Member

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Authors note: This is were Kakuzu makes his appears, who would you like to see join next?

Expecting

By: Rasurie-ru

* * *

Chapter Two: Second Member

Three weeks went by since Sasori joined the akatsuki, Pain finally found a second member to join; he was in his office trying to locate the next members is at when Konan walked into his office look liking she was needing to tell him something, he looked up at her as he watched her walking up to him where he was at his desk, when she stop right next to his left side of the desk.

"What's wrong dear?" Pain asked as he dropped his pen on the desk next to a piece of paper he was working on keeping his eyes on his wife.

"I have some interesting news to tell you." Konan said as she kept her eyes on Pain not leaving then more a minute.

"Yes what is it?" Pain kept his eyes on her as he watch her move a little looking uneasy.

"I don't know how to tell you this but you are going to be a father." She says to him as she look him into his eyes after tell him the news.

Pain's eyes widen when he heard the work father coming out of her mouth. "Are you serious we are going to have a baby?"

Konan nodded her head as walked up closer to Pain. "Yes we are going to have a baby."

"How long have you known you were pregnant?" he looked at her waiting for her answer to his question.

"I've known for about three weeks." She says as she looked away from him thinking he would be mad at her for not telling him sooner about it.

"Look at me I'm not mad at you." Konan looked at Pain when she heard him talk to her, she nodded her head letting him now that she heard him. "Come here Konan." Pain held out his arms waiting for her to come closer to her, when she got closer to him, he pulled her into a hug, and into his lap as he held her in a hug.

They both stayed in the hug for a long while not letting go when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he yelled at the door, the door opened, and Sasori walked into the room right up to the desk where his leader and partner was at. "Yes Sasori what is it?" the orange hair male said as he kept his grip on Konan waist.

"I found where the newest member is at." Sasori told his leader as he looked to see that Konan was sitting on his lap.

"Good where is he at?" Pain held his Rinnegan eyes on Sasori.

"He's not to fare from here, I sent a message to him saying you would like to have a word with him." The red head male says.

"Good, when did you tell him we would meet him?" Pain lifted Konan off his lap as he got of his chair.

"I told him you would see him today." Sasori handed his leader the paper the was sent back from the soon to be newest recruit to join the Akatsuki.

"You done a great Job Sasori lets go now and great him shall we." Pain says as he put his cloak back on the was on the back of his chair. "Konan are you coming along?"

"Yes I'm coming along." Konan had a smile on her face that she only gives to Pain. Pain returned the same smile to her.

* * *

Meanwhile the place where the Akatsuki was going to meet their newest member was their waiting for them to come, he wears the waterfall village headband, he had green eyes with his mouth and hair covered up. He was looking around wondering when they were going to get here. Hours went by when he finally saw three figures walking up to him one had orange hair, the other had blue hair and while the other had red hair.

When they finally came close enough the orange hair male started to talk to him. "My name is Pain I am looking for a for member to join my organization called the Akatsuki, Kakuzu would you like to join?" Pain says to the figure who was thinking on what he said.

"If I do join, what do I get out of it?" Kakuzu said with his arms across in front of his chest.

"You get to help with the fending of the organization." He says as held out a paper to show him what he could do for the group.

Kakuzu looked at the piece of paper before looking at the man infront of him. "If I join I get to have some control over the money sides the power?" he asked.

"Yes you do, but I still have more control over the money since I will be your leader, so will you join or not?" Pain asked again getting in patient. Konan noticed he was starting to get in patient.

Kakuzu looked to be in thought. "Sure I will join as long as I get some say in where the money goes." Kakuzu says to the orange haired male.

Sasori watch the scene with some interest watching what his leader will do to get him join the Akatsuki.

Pain held out his hand. "It's a deal you get some control over the money." He said with his hand still held out.

Kakuzu held out his hand and shook his hand in return. "Good I will join." He said after he shook his hand.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Sorry that this was a little short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and make the next chapter longer. Please review.


End file.
